Project 24031997
---- Wizerunek tworzenia Letztewunderwaffe, a raczej jego wyobrażenie|thumb|264pxProjekt 24031997 nazywany również Letztewunderwaffe to potężna broń masowej zagłady przygotowana przez Państwa Nexusa w celu "Ostatecznego zakończenia Wojny Bermudiańskiej". To potężne działo gwiezdne opracowane w placówce XT39324601 przymocowane do flagowej jednostki gwiezdnej ''Wielkiej Wiktorii'' o nieznanej sile ognia, ale przechwycone meldunki mówią iż może zniszczyć cały wymiarJeśli to prawda jest to więc najsilniejsza wymyślona w historii broń zarówno w arsenale Wielkiego Układu, jak i całej Fantazji.. Działanie Projekt ten jest zasilany jakimś nieznanym źródłem energii, prawdopodobnie ogniwem imaginacyjnym lub czymś innym. Nie wiadomo gdzie jest ten projekt, ale dane przechwycone przez Wydział Walki Informacyjnej Porozumienia Antywojennego potwierdzają iż nie ma go w słynnej Nowej Walhalli. Jedni spekulują że ma kształt krążownika Zbieraczy będąc masywnym działem, inni że przypomina popularnego Schwerer Gustawa, Przymierze zaś iż może to wyglądać na coś w stylu Projekt Tygiel - potężne działo gwiezdne z tylną kulą i wystającym kompleksem lanc indukcyjnych z jednej strony. Prawdopodobne położenie Zarówno Wielcy Gracze jak i narody niezaangażowane, ale też i same Instytucje Centrum czy niesławny Alians Sług. Pewne jest jednak zdaniem Porozumienia Antywojennego że Projekt 24031997 nie znajduje się na Nowej Walhalli. Przymierze przypuszczało że jest położone na planecie Prospero Alexandria, którą zaatakowało i zdobyło w ciągu trzech dni. Okazało się że tamtejsze zakłady dostarczały po prostu Imaginację oraz memy. Wielki Układ odbił planetę w ciągu doby. Kombinat Wojenfirmowy z kolei usiłuje przekupić w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób naukowców, którzy nad bronią pracowali. Wiedzą zaś, że jako sojusznik Państw w walce z Porozumieniem od kilku żołnierzy elitarnych jakoby była to broń skierowana na wymiar Ziemi Cesarskiej. Centrum chce wiedzieć z kolei czy oręż łamie zasady udziału w Nieskończonej Wojnie, a Sługi obawiają się że można to wykorzystać w celu tak zwanej "Ostatecznej Krujaty" - kampanii mającej na celu zniszczenia raz na zawsze ich organizacji. Straszliwa prawda thumb|261px|Archiwalne obrazy ukazujące Letztewunderwaffe widziany przez Wielki Układ.Pod koniec Wojny Bermudiańskiej ujawniło się prawdziwe oblicze Projektu. Był to pojazd o wyglądzie Krakena z potężnym działem o kryptonimie Fargeth, na cześć tak zwanego Martwego Boga, zabitego przez kilka bóstw Wiary Nexusiańskiej. Okręt z kolei nazwano Salazar, na cześć ulubionego złoczyńcy z Piratów z Karaibów zdaniem wszechmonarchy. Potwór nie dość że zbudowany w międzywymiarze to jeszcze zasilany surową cząstką naelektryzowanej "wody" międzywymiaru. Generatory te są znane jako Reaktory Concredietta. Użyty w ataku na wymiar przy pomocy działa współcześnie określanego mianem wszechświatobójcy zniszczył całkowicie wymiar Bermudia Secunda, ale Instytucje Centrum zagroziły że jeśli Układ go nie wycofa i nie da technologii pustoszenia wymiarów wówczas powstanie Sojusz Wspólny, jaki ruszy na Wielki Układ, Unię i Przymierze oraz zniszczy ich w mgnieniu oka. Nie mając wyjścia pyrrusowy zwycięzca zmuszony był też przyjąć podpisanie traktatu, który zamieniono na rozejm. Ostatecznie jednak, w 2021 roku, rok po zakończeniu działań, przywódcy obu stron i Centrum doszli do porozumienia, wynikiem czego podpisano traktat pokojowy, ostatecznie kończący wojnę. Od tamtego czasu okrętu będącego flagową jednostką w ogóle nie znaleziono. Jedni uważają że jego położenie to najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica państwowa. Jednak okręt ten dał początek [[klasa "Kraken"|klasie Kraken]], pierwszym w historii okrętom ze wszechświatobójcą. Projekty dodatkowe Prócz głównego projektu oznaczonego pseudonimem i kodem 24031997 istniało też dziewiętnaście innych projektów naukowych. Do nich zaliczały się oznaczone numerami: *Projekt dwa (2) - silnik dwuimpulsowy dla transwymiarowców. Opracowany w Pałacowej Wojskowej Akademii Technicznej. Dzięki niemu transwymiarowce Wielkiego Układu są zdolne wyciągnąć większą prędkość lecąc na silnikach jonowych. Wprowadzony do sił Państw w czerwcu 2016 roku. *Projekt cztery (4) - czterolufowy karabin maszynowy o nazwie M4-4 Uriss. Strzela naraz z czterech luf i ma większy magazynek, wszedł na użytek nexusiański w październiku 2017 roku. *Projekt zero (0) - jeden z najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów. Generator pobierający i wytwarzający prąd z "wody międzywymiarowej", zamkniętej w szczelnym zbiorniku. Rozruszana daje potężną dawkę energii dzięki której transwymiarowiec może lecieć bez ładowania paliwa czy energii elektrycznej. Wprowadzony do użytku w 2020 roku przed decydującym atakiem. *Projekt trzy (3) - działa laserowe o mocy porównywalnej do 10% działa Zabójcy Planet. Ten potężny oręż jest zdolny nie tylko ominąć wszelkie osłony okrętu ale również kompletnie go przepołowić. Wprowadzone w lipcu 2019 roku. *Projekt jeden (1) - superkomputer o mocy obliczeniowej znacznie wykraczającej poza systemy. Stanowi bazę danych istniejących cenzostablów, niezdolny do działania w sieci internetowej, ale posiadający własną jego formę. Cenzostablowie komunikują się ze sobą dzięki nim. Opatentowany w grudniu 2017 roku. *Projekt dziewięć (9) - napęd transwymiarowy siódmej generacji. Dotychczasowe napędy były klasy szóstej, a z Pałacu Nexusa do Centrum potrzeba było 12 godzin. Ten napęd pozwolił zredukować czas lotu do 4, a więc 1/3 dotychczasowego. Ponadto zwiększył się zasięg dla transwymiarowców, dotychczas klasa Brytanika mogła lecieć bez tankowania maksymalnie z Płaskowyża Nexus do Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru. Teraz może dotrzeć nawet na Pustkowia Szahrandusu. Opracowany w październiku 2018 roku. *Projekt siedem (7) - nexusiański odpowiednik cesarskiego Haunebu. Antygraw z działkami plazmowymi i bombami gamma. Miały stanowić kosmoloty wspomagające Letztewunderwaffe. Wyprodukowano ich dziesiątki tysięcy, służyły w roli myśliwców bombardujących. Wprowadzone do użytku po raz pierwszy na froncie w styczniu 2019 roku, w trakcie operacji "Karty na stół" - zuchwałego ataku Przymierza Bermudiańskiego na Płaskowyż Nexus, celem uniemożliwienia ataku na wymiar Bermudia Secunda. *Projekt dwa-cztery (24) - ten projekt dotyczył stworzenia działa przeciwlotniczego strzelającego miniatomówkami protonowymiTaki pocisk przypominał świecącą na niebiesko-białą piłkę tenisową, a gdy trafiał wybuchał białym grzybem atomowym o mocy zdolnej rozwalić całą ciężarówkę z paliwem.. Projekt ten, ukończony i rozpoczęty w produkcji otrzymał miano K-67-PN. Wprowadzony do użytku w październiku 2018 roku w celu obrony północnych granic Wielkiego Układu przez istotami z Anarchistycznego Świata. *Projekt cztery-zero (40) - projekt potężnej wiązki zdolnej do wywołania potężnej eksplozji silników w ostrzelany nim pojazd. Najpierw pada elektronika, potem dochodzi do wybuchu skumulowanego ładunku EM a na koniec eksplozji wszystkich energetycznych urządzeń w maszynie. Stosowane wyłącznie na pojazdach, u istot żywych kompletnie niszczyło też nerwy, przez co wyglądali jak zwłoki i krew oddzielone od siebie. Wprowadzony jako działo EMG-144 "Energo-Doom" w styczniu 2018 roku, użyty na pojazdach kosmicznych i transwymiarowcach. *Projekt zero-trzy (03) - nowa generacja omnisonaru, potrafiąca nie tylko wykryć każdy cel, nawet zamaskowany, ale również zamaskować ten, na którym jest zamontowany. Na Letztewunderwaffe nie został zamontowany, ale w styczniu 2020 wprowadzono do użytku kilka Obserwatorów Protoskich z takim omnisonarem, ochrzczonych mianem "Zeratul". *Projekt trzy-jeden (31) - atomowe działo okrętowe generacji czwartej. Pierwsza miała moc bomby zrzuconej na Hiroszimę, druga dwóch takich. Każda następna zwiększa siłę o kolejną bombę tego typu. Generacja czwarta miała moc dwóch Car Bomb, ponieważ dodano do tego część kwantową i memową, jakie zwiększyły siłę eksplozji. Działa z takimi pociskami nazwano Kilo Golf. Wprowadzone w maju 2020 roku. *Projekt jeden-dziewięć (19) - wzmocnione działo Nova znane z Warhammera 40,000. Miało siłę zdolną uszkodzić na bliskim dystansie okręt kosmiczny tak, że dziób praktycznie łamał się na pół na środkowych pokładach. Wprowadzone do użytku we wrześniu 2018 roku. *Projekt dziewięć-dziewięć (99) - działo fazowe. Technologia ta pozwalała zniszczyć nawet zakamuflowaną jednostkę lub przeniesioną w fazie. Wdrożone w sierpniu 2017 roku do masowej produkcji pozwoliły na zniszczenie wielu okrętów szpiegowskich, jak fregaty czy transportowce uderzeniowe. *Projekt dziewięć-siedem (97) - opracowany z dwimerytu pancerz wspomagany. Założony razem z hełmem pozwalał na całkowitą odporność od magii czy klątw, jednak nie przed tymi rzucanymi przez Arkanostratów. Wdrożone w listopadzie 2017 roku jako DPA, stopniowo rozwijane od pierwszych Mark I do Mark IX, aż Mark X pozwalał na używanie użytkownikowi czarów. Umożliwiono też posiadanie tego pancerza żołnierzom nie tylko tymi z mini-działkami. *Projekt dwa-cztery-zero-trzy (2403) - potężne fregaty z uzbrojeniem pancernika, nazwane mianem Orszy. Te potężne maleństwa pozwoliły dokonać olbrzymich spustoszeń w szeregach wroga, lekkie i potężne jednostki jakie mogły przejść przez blokady i zniszczyć je od środka. Wprowadzone do użytku w marcu 2018 roku. *Projekt cztery-zero-trzy-jeden (4031) - rakietowe mini-działko, jest lekkie jak na taki sprzęt. Nie jest to ciężki bolter, przypomina wyrzutnię rakiet w formie ośmiu luf. Magazynek ma 128 rakiet protonowych klasy Hydra, z tego powodu nazywane Hydra Gatling Gun. Wprowadzona do użytku w marcu 2020 roku. *Projekt zero-trzy-jeden-dziewięć (0319) - bomba sejsmiczna o mocy zdolnej wywołać 12 stopni w skali Richtera w epicentrum, przez co trzęsienie odczułaby cała Europa, gdyby epicentrum było w Alpach. Wprowadzona w lutym 2020 roku. *Projekt trzy-jeden-dziewięć-dziewięć (3199) - celownik termalny zaznaczający na radarze wrogich żołnierzy. Pozwala śledzić wszystkie ich możliwe ruchy i strzelić jeśli jakaś ich część będzie się wychylać. Wprowadzony w styczniu 2020 roku. *Projekt jeden-dziewięć-dziewięć-siedem (1997) - tym kodem oznaczone było działo przeciwwymiarowe, zamontowane na projekcie 24031997. Na rok 2050 Wielki Układ zdołał stracić monopol na nie, ale posiada najwięcej - 167 dział tego typu, z czego 20 na transwymiarowcach klasy Uljanowsk, a 35 na stacjach kosmicznych klasy Cytadela. Wprowadzone w maju 2020 roku było ostatnim koniecznym projektem do ukończenia Ostatecznej Cudownej Broni. Cel Zakłada się, że celem tego potężnego sprzętu jest wymiar Ziemi Cesarskiej, prawdopodobnie sama planeta jest celem ataku z tego oręża. Jednakże naukowcy z Iglicy Wiedzy na Eve-3 spekulują jakoby celem rzeczywistym miałby być wymiar wyspy Bermudia. Wywiad zauważa jednak, iż Wielki Układ stara się przestrzegać zasad bardzo sztywno, a klęski związane z Czarnym TygodniemTydzień w którym wszechmonarcha został w czwartek ranny w zamachu terrorystów netrollskich, a potem z powodu podbicia neutralnych wschodnich partii wyspy i zniszczenia Carorell i CounterHood bombami memowymi. Instytucje Centrum zagroziły pacyfikacją obu Wielkich Graczy. Przymierze się wstrzymało, a Państwa zmuszone były zrobić w niektórych miejscach odwrót by zreorganizować szeregi wojsk. były jedynie chwilowym niepowodzeniem. Możliwe że nie chodzi o całkowitą moc, ale minimalną, gdyż według hasła wywiadu Prawdy działo przy najniższej sile może zmienić planetę w jałową skałę zdolną do podbicia i terraformowania. Prawdziwy cel został odkryty dopiero w czasie ataku na Bermudia Secunda, ostatniej bitwy Wojny Bermudiańskiej. Maksimum mocy głównego działa pozwoliło obrócić cały wymiar tak, że wyczyszczono go ze wszelkiego życia. Jego siła pozwoliła zniszczyć całkowicie 2. i 6. Flotę Cesarską broniącą korytarza do wymiaru, a następnie połowę sił Przymierza, jakie się włączyły do obrony wymiaru. Obecnie okręt ten jest w nieznanym miejscu, ponoć walczy z siłami Anarchistycznego Świata. Ciekawostki *Numer projektu 24031997 daje po rozszyfrowaniu datę 24.03.1997. Jest to data urodzin Arcturusa Lwowskiego. *Z nieuznawanych za prawdziwe notatek wynika, jakoby było zasilane jakimś nieznanym, ale potężniejszym niż Imaginacja źródłem energii. *Niemiecką nazwę "Letztewunderwaffe" można podzielić bardzo łatwo na trzy hasła - "Letzte" to w tym języku "Ostateczność", drugie oznacza "Cudowne" ostatnie zaś pojęcie, "Waffe", to słowo znaczące tyle co "broń". Oznacza to że Projekt 24031997 to Ostateczna Cudowna Broń. Galeria 24031997 Project Concept Art.jpg|Przechwycone cudem zdjęcie netrollskiej sondy wróżbiarskiej ukazujące gotowy projekt.|link= Znaczek Grupy Armii Letztewunderwaffe.jpg|Znak Grupy Armii "Letztewunderwaffe" - związku jednostek wojskowych o profilu specjalnym, wytypowanych wyłącznie do pilnowania i testowania broni, wydobywania zasobów oraz ochrony personelu tworzącej oręż masowej zagłady.|link= Przypisy Category:Fantasia World Category:Weapon Category:Weapon of mass destruction